On the Internet, content sharing platforms allow users to upload, view, and share content, such as video content, image content, audio content, and so on. This shared content may include content from professional content creators, e.g., movie clips, TV clips, and music videos, as well as content from amateur content creators, e.g., video blogging and short original videos.
One aspect of content sharing platforms is an upload of content items to the content sharing platform by users of the platform. Upload may refer to the sending of data from the user's computer system or mobile device to a remote system of the content sharing platform with the intent that the content sharing platform should store a copy of the data being transferred. However, the entire upload process for a content item may involve other processes beyond just the upload data transfer of the content item. For example, the content item may also be transcoded as part of the upload process. Transcoding is the direct digital-to-digital data conversion of one encoding to another. Transcoding is often performed to provide support for different file formats for the content (e.g., mobile, different file sizes, different resolutions, different codecs, etc.).
The content sharing platform aims to communicate to the user the progress of the upload process to avoid user confusion regarding upload progress status. When a user uploads content to a content sharing platform, he or she is typically given feedback regarding the progress of the upload process. For example, the user may be shown a percentage completed of the upload data transfer of the content item to the content sharing platform. However, there may be various problems associated with providing feedback regarding the upload process to users. These problems may arise from the amount of information provided to the users. For instance, the feedback may occupy a large amount of user interface (UI) space on a web page presented by the content sharing platform because of the amount of information that is being imparted to the users. Another example is that the feedback may become confusing to users because the amount of information displayed becomes overwhelming and not easily understood by the user in a short period of time.